Born Out Of Love
by A Mentally Challenged Immortal
Summary: "It was sad knowing that I care about him, when he no longer cared about me. Knowing that I love him, when he doesn't love me." - A collection of Zeus and Hera oneshots. [read a/n of the first chapter]
1. What We Were

_-sometimes she would pretend... that she wasn't his queen... that they weren't married... that they were still the young deities they used to be-_

Before they were ever a pair, before they were ever a couple, the King of the Gods wasn't so paranoid and the Queen of the Gods wasn't so bitter. The King used to be so happy, smiling and laughing happily everywhere and his Queen was sweet and very forgiving. Now, the King was a little bit the same, but he wasn't so happy as he was before. He became lustful, seeking for a new consort almost everyday. The Queen was now bitter, unforgiving and unmerciful.

But at times, the Queen would lie down on their bed and pretend that everything was the way it previously was. That their relationship wasn't broken yet.

And she would smile a pure and genuine smile.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is I, Rei. I moved accounts because a classmate of mine found out about it, and might be posting it in our Facebook Group... and I seriously don't want any more trouble, so I guess this was the best way i could find...?**


	2. Who We Are

_Unrequited, broken and inescapable._

Those words perfectly described Hera and Zeus' relationship.

_Unrequited._

Within the first few years of their marriage, Hera didn't return Zeus's feelings for her. After all, she simply couldn't imagine herself falling for a man that raped her. And with that in mind, she expected that he would act like one with her.

But he was different. When he wasn't in bad moods, then he was charming and loveable. He was happy and always found a way to cheer her up. He was also very protective of her and strong. Despite his overprotectiveness, Hera had come to love him.

However, as time passed, she felt his feelings for her dwindle, until she realized that her feelings for him was one-sided.

_Broken._

Their relationship, without a doubt, was broken. Zeus was a playboy that fell in love with every pretty thing. Hera was just his wife, quietly doing her work in the shadows. Obviously, their relationship was bound to fail.

And fail it did.

Zeus's feelings for his wife slowly faded away in time and Hera's feelings for him just grew more and more as each day passed, which made things more complicated than it ever was.

_Inescapable._

As King and Queen of Olympus, simply wanting to divorce was stupid, idiotic and foolish.

Although their relationship was bad and full of pain and hate, having a divorce was just out of the question.

Though Zeus wanted to escape out of the marriage that he hated so much, he couldn't. After all, the shock would weaken Hera so much even if she would be the one who would initiate the divorce. Though he no longer had the feelings he had before, he still cared about her as her younger brother.

Meanwhile, Hera still had feelings for him, so she would never ask for a divorce no matter how his infidelities had hurt her so. Having him as a husband though how unrequited their love is, was enough for her.

Their relationship was something strange yet interesting at the same time.

And _unrequited, broken _and_ inescapable_ were the perfect words to describe it.


	3. Birth

Hera, the Queen of the Gods, managed to smile despite the pain of labor. Her dark emerald green orbs were filled with an unfamiliar look of happiness. A beautiful baby rested in her arms, smiling cutely while clapping her arms. Hera's husband, Zeus sat beside the bed, grinning proudly at his newborn daughter.

"Isn't she wonderful, Zeus?" Hera asked softly as she softly caressed the baby's cheek.

"Yes…" Zeus answers, staring at his child's emerald green orbs inherited from her mother.

"What should we name her?"

"How about Philia," Hera suggested as the baby laughed happily.

"Philia," Zeus murmured. "My little angel."


	4. Fade

**AU in which Hera faded.**

_I love you._

Those words echoed in his head.

_I love you. I always did and I always will._

A man with messy, blonde hair leaned on a tall, majestic column of the tall structure named Olympus.

_I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry if it hurt you._

Tears threatened to fall out of his blue eyes as the man clenched his fists, angry at himself for not being able to bring her back.

_Take care of our children for me._

His head stared at the ceilings above him sadly, thinking about the woman whom he had lost.

_Please tell them that I will always love them, even Hephaestus. Tell him that I'm sorry for leaving him._

Slowly, tears escaped from his electric blue eyes. The usual fierce look that was in his eyes had disappeared; replacing it was a look of longing and sadness. He was lost now, without her.

_I also forgot to tell you this: Thank you for loving me all this time. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for giving me your love._

The man pulled his hair, frustrated. It was his fault that he was gone. If only he actually chased for her the moment she stormed out of their room. If only he didn't go with that nymph. Then she would still be here by his side.

_I forgive you for what you've done. I understand that it was a curse to never love someone… but thank you for choosing me as your wife. Thank you for never replacing me. I really appreciate it._

Zeus let go of the crumpled paper and let it fall to the floor. He just read it a while ago: her last letter and words for him.

_I don't even know if you pity me right now for loving you or if you're just staring this in shock. But nevertheless, I hope that this letter wrapped all of my feelings for you._

"I will never fail you again," He whispered. "I promise."

_To end this letter, let me say a few more things. Look for a new wife. A new lover that is better than me. Look for a perfect woman that will give you more love than I ever gave you. Don't live a life, blaming yourself for whatever happened to me. I don't even know if you care. But I want you to be happy._

_Because that's what a lover is supposed to think, right?_


	5. Her Children

Ares. Enyo. Elitheiya. Eris. Hephaestus. Hebe.

They were the only children that he was able to give her. So far, they made her happy. Their proud smiles, jokes and words gave smiles to Hera's usual impassive, stern and uncaring face. Though at times their children have disappointed her one way or another, certainly didn't mean that she loved them any lesser.

Zeus knew how Hera would lie on their bed at midnight, staring emotionlessly at the dark ceiling with watery eyes as she remembered how she had dumped her own son like he was a piece of trash. She wasn't in her right mind then.

After all, she had just received news from her faithful messenger Iris that all of her friends were slaughtered mercilessly. Nymphs faded and her mortal friends were killed. Though some had remained in Elysium, the Ancient Laws forbade her to visit them. During that time, she didn't want anybody to go near her, afraid that something horrible would happen to them too. She didn't want anymore pain. And when Hephaestus was born, she was greatly disappointed and out of her deep state of depression, she had abandoned him.

A few months later, she had finally come to miss him even when she had only touched him for a few moments before finally abandoning him in a cave.

And a few years later, her son had returned. Yes, he was ugly but his skills made her proud of him even if she knew that he hated her. There wasn't any excuse she could give him, for she knew that he would believe nothing.

Hera sought happiness through her other children. At times, she disguised herself as a mortal to follow her children or perhaps pretend she was someone else and make friends with them, letting her obtain happiness even if it was a little. She no longer could have the happiness her husband had given her. Zeus knew that too. After all, he was chasing every pretty woman out there, knowing nothing about his wife's wellbeing.

But now he knew, and he would continue to know more about what happened to her.

And he swore to the Styx to be there with her at her worst hours, before she crumbled.


	6. Broken Barriers

**Broken Barriers**

He penetrated her barriers like a pointy spear to a sheet of paper. His tender light blue eyes had seen through the black darkness she surrounded herself with. That low and fearsome voice, yet gentle and caring at times had been music to her ears. Sometimes, she would love her blonde haired admiration to take her away from the cruel world she knew.

The Queen let her King inside the barriers and walls she had vowed no one would enter. Yet, this was the best thing she has ever done. At the same time, it was the worst.


	7. Imagine

When Hera and Zeus' love was at its toppest peak, they were able to read each other like an open book. Each blink and even the slightest movement of their lips, either of them can understand one another. Sometimes, they were able to have silent conversations at night, just staring at each other.

Those days were gone.

Now, Hera could hardly see through the different faces that Zeus put on everyday. Thick layers of other emotions mask the true one that lies deep within him.

But Hera wondered, if he could still read her as easily as he used to. If he could still remember their long forgotten language, if he could still see the small words she places on her face like "I love you", "I need you", "I miss you", "Stay with me" and many others.

She liked to think that he did, even if she probably knew the sad truth. She liked to think that her feelings aren't unrequited and that he was also saying "I love you too", "I'll never leave you" or "I care about you".

But even if she had these daydreams, Hera knew better.

But in desperate times, the only thing one can do is _imagine_.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Reviewers! *dances in a small circle*. Thanks to all those who supports this story! I really appreciate it. (On another note, Holy s**t, Lmb111514 reviewed. AHHHHH, the person who made ****_Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe_**** reviewed). Anyways, I might post more frequently now. Summer vacation is coming, and I have all the time in the world.**


End file.
